Invoked
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Invokado(a)" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Invoked", known as "Invoked Beast" ( Shōkanjū) in the OCG, is an archetype of Fusion Monsters debuting in Booster SP: Fusion Enforcers. Design Design-wise, the archetype consists of "Invoked" Fusion Monsters who are seemingly Summoned through magic powers by sorcerers. This mechanic might be inspired by the summons of the Final Fantasy franchise, where magic beasts can be summoned during battle to aid the player; incidentally, one of the "Invoked" monsters, "Raidjin", even shares the same name (in Japanese) with [[w:c:finalfantasy:Raiden|a Final Fantasy summon]]. Individually, each "Invoked" represents a different Attribute, with their Fusion Materials being "Aleister the Invoker" plus one monster of their specific Attribute, and are named after historical or mythological elements related to said Attribute. They also contain the staff of "Aleister" somewhere in their artworks, but much brighter than the original. Estilo De Jogo The archetype's main goal is to perform Fusion Summons of the "Invoked" Fusion monsters, relying on "Aleister the Invoker" and the versatility of "Invocation" to do so. With the proper set-up, it is possible to build a very consistent and recursive strategy, in which "Magical Meltdown" searches "Aleister", which in turn searches "Invocation". Then, the Fusion Summons can be performed and once "Aleister" is banished by "Invocation", it can be later recycled, creating a loop in which the player is granted to have access to the resources needed to keep on Fusion Summoning turn after turn. Also, "Invocation" can be used to banish troublesome monsters from the opponent's Graveyard in the process. The said Fusion monsters are also very versatile, having effects that range from limiting the number of times a player can activate monsters' effects and attack, flipping monsters face-down, negating cards' effects and attacking multiple times. The variety of Attributes and the ability of "Invocation" of banishing monsters from the Graveyards also enables the Deck to use powerful engines, like the "Windwitch", that is used to Synchro Summon "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon". Also, hand traps like "Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring", "Effect Veiler", "Maxx "C"" can be given a last utility, by being used as Fusion Materials. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Aleister the Invoker * Elemental HERO Prisma * Genex Ally Changer * Homunculus the Alchemic Being * King of the Swamp * Fusion Parasite * Shaddoll Beast * Shaddoll Hedgehog * Shaddoll Squamata * Summoner Monk * The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion * The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion * The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion Monstros Reguladores * Shaddoll Falco Monstros Pêndulo * Dark Doriado * Performapal Trump Witch Monstros de Ritual * Elemental Mistress Doriado (with "Ritual Foregone") Monstros de Fusão * Invoked Caliga * Invoked Cocytus * Invoked Elysium * Invoked Magellanica * Invoked Mechaba * Invoked Purgatrio * Invoked Raidjin * Elder Entity Norden * El Shaddoll Wendigo * El Shaddoll Winda * Starving Venom Fusion Dragon * Thousand-Eyes Restrict Magias * Invocation * Magical Meltdown * The Book of the Law * Allure of Darkness * Burial from a Different Dimension * Creeping Darkness * Dark Eruption * Fusion Conscription * Fusion Substitute / Polymerization * Fusion Weapon * Instant Fusion * Pot of Acquisitiveness * Shaddoll Fusion * Super Polymerization (OCG only) * Terraforming Armadilhas * Omega Summon * Call of the Haunted * Dark Renewal * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan * Fusion Reserve Fraquezas * Cards like "Non-Fusion Area", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" and "Dimensional Barrier" can be used to prevent Fusion Summons or slow down the "Invoked" strategy. * "Chain Disappearance" can be used to banish all copies of "Aleister" at the time it is Normal Summoned. Bear in mind, though, that if "Invocation" is sent to the Graveyard, by a card like "Twin Twisters", "Foolish Burial Goods", etc, those copies can be easily retrieved. * "Mistake" or "Thunder King Rai-Oh" can shut down key cards like "Terraforming", "Magical Meltdown" and, most importantly, "Aleister" itself. * "Imperial Iron Wall" can be used to prevent the "Invoked" player from banishing monsters from their opponent's Graveyard, and can also disable the powerful effect of "Invoked Mechaba", since it will not be able to banish the card it would have negated. Categoria:Arquétipos